


Then I flew away...

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [13]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ex-security guard stood up and winced, his head was killing him, but he had to concentrate right now on the animatronic in front of him. "Right now, we are your best chance to set you free from all of this"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I flew away...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you all are having great time on your vacations!  
> I actually want to apologise for posting late the last chapter of this series, I was writing this while traveling and it's been crazy but HEYYYYY! I'm back and with the last chapter of this serie! I had lots of fun doing this and it's been quite the trip but all must come to an end. With the release of the new FNAF I was quite puzzled on how this story would be going but oh well... it seemed that it will work out well, and you all will see why.
> 
> As always I want to also apologise for the grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy this! Comments are always appreciated! And I want to thank you all for reading! It's been amazing and I love you all!

_"Dude, come on!"_

_Mike opened his eyes and glanced around. Laughs of children filled the air as well as conversations of mothers and fathers that he couldn't figure out. Was he unconscious his whole shift? Why didn’t William or somebody wake him up?_

_"Come here!"_

_He turned around, and saw a boy waving at someone and other kids smiling impatiently. By his side, another boy rushed toward them laughing and exclaiming 'I'm coming! Wait!' and they all gathered around as if they were planning something. When Mike reached them and managed to look at some of the faces a kid (probably the leader) cried:_

_"GO!"- Making the whole bunch of kids scatter and run away._

_He stood and glanced around, the place was full of life and when Mike looked at the three animatronics that were singing and offering their show, he smiled a little._

_"Run David! He's coming!"- Some kids screamed and Mike returned his attention to them. The boys hid near the seats of Pirate Cove and Mike noticed that the sign of OUT OF ORDER wasn't there._

_'Foxy...'- He thought puzzled. Was the animatronic functioning now? The pirate usually had his curtains closed but no sign of 'OUT OF ORDER' was on its front, so it was working still...right? Mike peeked and saw the Fox standing still, as if he was waiting for his signal for him to start giving his presentation to the kids. What surprised Mike was that Foxy seemed to be new, he was actually clean and not oxidized and wasted..._

_He looked at the others and they were also new, shiny and in perfect conditions... Everything connected._

_'Fuck...'_

_Mike watched how the kids were reunited again until another boy called their attention whispering something to them. Mike heard it as if the kid had whispered it to his ear... and his blood ran cold._

_"I saw Freddy near the Restrooms"_

_"Oh no"- Mike muttered_

_He ran toward them and tried to grab their little arms, but he couldn't stop them. He knew what was going to happen, the rest of the kids weren't running any more so they were already on the assassin's hands._

_Mike reached the restrooms and saw the Freddy suit cornering the kids, who were scared and some of them confused. The man under the suit said nothing but Mike could feel the tension in the room and how he was enjoying the moment._

_What happened next was indescribable. Everything occurred in a split of a second. Just like his past dreams, the kids were brutally murdered, Mike watched how each kid suffered, screamed and cried. The murdered didn't stop, the whole suit was already stained with their blood. Mike was holding back tears, it was too much, every kid dead... but one._

_"I'm here..."- He whispered_

_He glanced to a kid hiding in the corner. As the murderer was busy with one of the kids, the kid tiptoed toward the exit quietly and Mike could see that the child was focused in escaping. Music was suddenly heard from somewhere in the pizzeria, Mike didn't recognized, but his shifts have taught him that music in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was not a good sight at all._

_"Come on Mike...faster, go faster"- Mike muttered nervously as the music seemed to get close._

_The murderer seemed to also hear the music, he stopped and looked at the entrance of the restroom expecting another child who was lost, but it was the puppet._

_"The Marionette...?"- Mike said in disbelief, who was even controlling the puppet?_

_The murderer, on the contrary, seemed to be terrified of seeing the Marionette there as he rapidly stood up and kicked the puppet. To which it stood back up again and this time it attacked the murderer, injuring him severely._

_The kid managed to escape and Mike sighed in relief, so that's how he did it. It was a risky move from his part but he was damn glad he did it. But...he glanced back at the murder scene. It was devastating. The kids all murdered and the blood spilled everywhere... Mike wondered how a human being could kill children in that way. How could someone have the cold heart to even kill a kid?_

_The scenery changed and Mike now looked at the four animatronics, each one standing in the place where a child was murdered, Mike was speechless. The Marionette now facing them seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Mike decided to leave the restroom and onto the Dining Area before something else happened...Mike didn't wanted to know, he knew too much already._

_A laugh was heard and Mike stopped. He knew that laugh and the bearer of it._

_He looked at the Stage Area and saw Golden Freddy and the other animatronic that Jeremy and he saw at the secret room, both were standing firmly. Mike walked toward them and Golden Freddy glared at him, the white pupils beaming and the guard shivered._

_"I just want to help you"- He said as he got closer to the animatronic- "I promise"_

_The animatronic's stare never left Mike's. Even though the guard stopped looking at him, he felt it, just like needles that pierced his body. He looked at the other animatronic, the Bonnie-like robot, and he discovered it looking also at him. He gasped loudly, that one too? Mike looked at Golden Freddy again and he held his breath when he saw the animatronic getting closer to him..._

**~*****~**

Jeremy opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of the restrooms with a terrible headache. He squinted around and it wasn't until his eyes got used to the darkness that he saw the body close to him. It was Mike.

He dragged himself toward him.

 

"Mike"- He whispered as he shook the man- "Come on! Wake up!"

 

Mike grunted and Jeremy looked around again. Something wasn't right, there was an air on the environment was unsettling him.

Something, or someone, had attacked them and Jeremy was sure of one thing, that thing wanted them dead.

 

"Come on Mike, we have to go"

 

He kneeled beside him and grabbed his arm in an attempt to lift him but he froze when he felt he was being observed. He turned and saw Golden Freddy staring at him. 

 

"Y-you just listen to me, neither of us want to harm you"- He said, stuttering a little and trying to find the correct words- "We know who you are, we know what happened to you and you know him"- He pointed at Mike's unconscious body.

 

Golden Freddy seemed to follow Jeremy's finger and looked at Mike. The ex-security guard stood up and winced, his head was killing him, but he had to concentrate right now on the animatronic in front of him. 

 

"Right now, we are your best chance to set you free from all of this"

 

The animatronic looked at the floor for a second and then to Jeremy again. He was actually surprised that the robot was listening to him instead of attacking them... the robot would have a big advantage considering that Jeremy was alone and Mike was unconscious, Jeremy would have to look after both.

But the robot was standing still, listening to everything Jeremy was saying. Even for a split of a second Jeremy could swear that Golden Freddy was trembling.

 

Jeremy was about to speak again when he heard Mike again grunt, Jeremy looked at him and sighed in relief when he realized that Mike was waking up. But he remembered that Golden Freddy was there and stared at the robot again who seemed to be aware of Mike for a moment as his white pupils were directed toward the unconscious guard, Jeremy realized that and he intercepted him, gaining Golden Freddy's attention again.

 

"Let me help you"- Jeremy offered, he slowly took a step toward him and Golden Freddy didn't seemed to move.

 

 _'Good'_ \- Jeremy thought as he carefully walked toward the robot.

 

When Jeremy was one step close to the robot he heard Mike's voice:

 

"Jem?"

 

Golden Freddy immediately glanced at Mike and Jeremy once again shielded the guard.

 

"Stop. He's also trying to help you, and you know that"

 

His blood froze when the robot's eyes beamed at him and Mike. The animatronic grabbed Jeremy's left arm with force that it made the ex-guard scream in pain. Mike yelled something at Jeremy but the man looked at the robot with anger and fear that didn't listened at what the guard had said. Golden Freddy turned and walked toward the secret room.

 

Mike straightened himself up and crawled quietly behind the animatronic. The secret room was dark but Mike could spot his security bat near the entrance of the room. He wondered if that would be enough to stop the robot, but it was worth the shot. He heard Jeremy struggle and trying to break free from the grasp and that made Mike hurry on his task.

 

Golden Freddy rummaged on the box and found the Freddy head and one of the arms, Jeremy looked at the robot with horror as it placed his left arm inside the robotic one...

 

 _'Shit, shit, SHIT'_ \- Mike thought as he stood up and ran toward the bat and grabbed it. Golden Freddy glanced at him and Mike knew that the robot was focusing on him now.

 

"That's it, look at me, and leave him alone..."- He gripped tightly on the bat, ready for any attack- "Remember that I am in charge of you, not him. So come and get me"

 

At this, Golden Freddy let out what seemed like a mechanic-like scream that made Mike cover his ears and Jeremy cry in pain, as the grip tightened around his arm. Mike knew that Golden Freddy was furious at him now, but it was his only change for him to attack the robot and free Jeremy from the animatronic's grasp.

 

The robot walked toward Mike and the next thing the guard knew was that he connected the bat on the animatronic's head and it stopped walking, the robot closed his eyes but immediately opened them again glaring at Mike.

The grasp around Jeremy's arm loosened up a little, Jeremy yanked his left arm and he was finally free. He stood up rapidly and glanced everywhere in search for something to help Mike. The robot was slow so Mike managed to hit him on various occasions. Jeremy joined him also hitting the robot with a pipe but as his arm was injured it didn't help at all so Golden Freddy intercepted the pipe and punched the man knocking him against the wall. 

 

"JEM!"

 

Golden Freddy stood up in front of the unconscious man and Mike dashed toward the robot but he stopped when he saw a shadow climbing the animatronic and pulling the mask helplessly.

 

 _'Marion'_ \- Mike thought with amazement, it seemed that the puppet was on their side

 

He saw the robot struggling to throw the puppet away and Mike saw the chance, he hit the animatronic again on different places and he saw that Golden Freddy was growing weak, or it seemed like it at least. Mike saw an aperture near the neck and he immediately jabbed the bat inside the gap. Golden Freddy let out the piercing scream again and Mike rapidly grabbed the marionette so Golden Freddy wouldn't crush him. The guard watched the robot stumbling on the floor and finally going still.

 

Mike looked at Jeremy and went directly toward him with the puppet still in his arms.

 

"Jeremy? Dude, wake up"

 

The ex-security guard opened his eyes and glanced at the fallen animatronic and then to Mike, unable to contain his amazement he exclaimed:

 

"Mike, you did it! He's out!"

"Yeah, well I... didn't do it alone"- Mike said looking at the puppet- "Golden Freddy was about to get you and if it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have happened"

 

Jeremy also glanced at the marionette and he smirked.

 

"Typical bastard"- He muttered.

 

Mike looked at Jeremy as he helped him stand up. Both security guards walked toward the animatronic and wasted no more time, they opened the robot and saw the corpse of the kid.

 

"This one was a rough one"- Mike exclaimed with an exhausted sigh

"Perhaps it was still afraid of the employees"- Jeremy wondered- "Remember that it was an employee of the pizzeria that murdered them"

 

Mike nodded at him as he glanced at the robot "But look, he hasn't shut himself off completely"

 

Jeremy shook his head as both observed the eyes of the robot still beaming but it wasn’t moving or twitching.

 

Mike spotted the robotic arm of the toy Freddy animatronic and grabbed it.

 

"Better get this over there..."- He said to Jeremy as he handed him the puppet and walked inside the secret room, leaving the spare part on the box next to the mask of the Fazbear leader.

 

He found himself staring at the Bonnie-like animatronic and a memory came back to him. He remembered perfectly: The dream, he being in front of Golden Freddy and the Bonnie-like animatronic suddenly staring at him...

 

_'He was staring at me...'_

 

He walked backwards, still looking at him until his back hit the wall. He heard Jeremy calling him:

 

"Mike, we need to be ready, William will be here soon its 5 am and-"

"Jeremy..."

 

The blue-eyed man glanced at him and got close to him with a worried expression.

 

"What is it?"

"I... think we are missing this one"

 

Getting the enormous animatronic out of the secret room to the restroom was a hard time. Mike and Jeremy pulled the heavy robot and when they finally managed to get it out, Mike removed the mask. He instantly backed up, the shock and the fear invading him and Jeremy covered his mouth, paling as soon as he saw inside the robot. A human face was trapped within crossbeams and wires, but it wasn't that what scared them, it was the expression the corpse had. Whoever it was, it had died screaming as the putrified mouth was hanging wide open and the eyes too.

 

"Who- WHO is that?"- Jeremy stuttered, looking at Mike really scared- "How? Mike? How did you knew?"

"I... While I was unconscious I dreamed of them, and I saw Golden Freddy on the Stage Area and this robot was next to him. But...the robot out of nowhere was also looking at me... I don't know how to explain it Jeremy, it was like a hunch"

"Yes but... who is it?"- The ex-guard asked, unable to look away of the corpse

"I...I don't know"- Mike glanced at Golden Freddy and the Puppet- "But I think that they didn't like him"

 

Jeremy turned to look at them, Golden Freddy's eyes still beamed, but this time not at them but at the Bonnie-like animatronic until they finally shut down. But the Marionette's white dots were fixated on it and even if Jeremy got close to the puppet, the pupils would remain looking at the Spring-Bonnie and the corpse.

 

"Maybe...Do you think this one is the murderer?"- Jeremy asked as he grabbed the puppet.

"I-"- Mike's response was cut out when a memory came flashing at him:

 

_'Marion wasn't happy with Freddy, so Marion **punished him** and helped us'_

 

"Marion..."- Mike glanced at the puppet

"What about him?"

"Well...I don't know but...I think that maybe there's a chance that you're right"

 

~*~

 

William bursted into the pizzeria finding Mike and Jeremy sitting on one of the chairs on the first table near the entrance. The animatronics still on the floor and the puppet still on Jeremy's arms.

 

"I came as fast as you- What...happened here? Mike, what have you done...? I know that you didn't like the restaurant but... you didn't have to do this!"- William's hazel eyes darted at Jeremy-"What the hell are you doing here Fitzgerald? Did you do this too?!"

 

Mike stood up fast, rage building inside of him, and Jeremy stared at him in awe.

 

"William, what do you think I did? What we did was the right and reasonable thing to do. Didn't you even knew? Haven't you heard the rumors around here?"- He walked toward the man- "The robots had CORPSES inside of them, even one that was on that secret room had one, see it for yourself! Who knows for how long that one has been there! All of them are decomposed, only BONES are what remain of them!"

"Corpses you say? And how do I know that you didn't put them there?"- William exclaimed, hysteria printed in his voice- "Or even you Fitzgerald, you could have done it too! Everyone knows that an employee was the ones that murdered the kids"

 

Jeremy spat out a "WHAT?" involuntarily and Mike saw red.

 

"I couldn't have been that person, BECAUSE I WAS A KID WHEN THOSE MURDERS HAPPENED"- He pointed at the crew- "Those were my friends, I was about to get killed by someone when I was little. And Jeremy didn't do it because that corpse over there"- He pointed at the Bonnie-like animatronic- "Is probably the one that killed them. Everyone knows about those murders and you are just standing here pointing fingers at innocent people!"

 

William shook his head and raised his hands in an apology manner, attempting to calm Mike down.

 

"Sorry, Mike, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I am in shock just like you are. I-I shouldn't have said that, please..."- Mike nodded silently and William stepped close to the robots and covered his mouth in both horror and disgust due to the smell- "Just... how could we not see that...? We are the cleaning service and we couldn't see this...How did you knew?"

 

Mike sighed "The smell... the mucus...and a hunch"

 

Jeremy smirked at that.

 

~*~

 

"So it seems that the restaurant is going to be closed now"- William said as he approached the guards- "They keep telling everyone that they had no idea of the corpses inside the animatronics, but I'm starting to think that they are bullshitting already"

 

William sat on the chair opposite of them and yearned, tiredness was already showing on his face and Mike could tell that the phone call he had made didn't end too well for him.

 

"They won't press charges against you two, so that's a plus"- He looked at Mike- "But you're obviously fired"

 

Mike sighed happily and smiled "Best news ever"

 

William laughed and his eyes landed on something in Jeremy's arms and snickered

 

"You are still attached to that little guy, aren't you?"

"Not attached... it's something that I can't explain"- He placed the puppet on the table- "I'd like to take him with me though"

"I guess you can take him, after what you both discovered I don't think Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will ever open again so..."-William shrugged- "The puppet looks on good state so I guess you can take him"

 

William's phone rang again and he stood up answering the call. Mike looked at the Puppet and then to Jeremy:

 

"Are you sure about that?"

"About what?"- Jeremy asked confused

"Taking that thing"

"Why wouldn't I?"- He looked at the Puppet and smiled- "He was always my favourite"

"Because when I took it to my house he scratched my table with a knife"- He glared at the marionette and Jeremy laughed

"Don't worry Mike, I know how to deal with him. He's behaving right now"

 

Actually, Mike was impressed by that. When he had the Puppet last time, the white pupils were dim yet they were appearing and now that Jeremy was with him the marionette seemed almost...calm.

 

"Yeah, you two are meant for each other"- Mike joked- "It seems that he's at peace with you"

"We've known each other for some time now"

 

Jeremy stood up with the puppet in his arms and Mike followed him.

 

"Now where is his music box?"- Jeremy looked around

"William left in on the office, hey I mean I took that thing without his music box...and I'm still here"- Mike said as he walked toward his office- "Is not that the thing is essential, right?"

"You'll have to consult your now scratched table for that answer..."- Jeremy said sarcastically as he grabbed the music box.

 

Mike watched how he gently placed the Marionette inside, he hoped that Jeremy knew what he was doing.

 

 _'What...?'_ \- Something caught Mike's attention.

 

Inside the music box, there seemed to be tree letters scribed messily: L.M.M.

He felt confused as he looked at Jeremy, but the man seemed not to pay attention to it. Either Jeremy was not aware of those letters or he was simply used to see them... Either way, he asked him:

 

"What does that mean?"

"Pardon?"

"Inside the music box, L.M.M."

 

Jeremy glanced at the scribed letters and then to Mike, seriousness printed in his face.

 

"It means that there's more to be done"

 

~*~

Jeremy was gone and both promised to keep in touch (especially because he didn't trusted that Marion-puppet-bitch now) and he went back to the office and Mike cleared his work table and shut down the lights. He really didn't expected to feel sad about leaving but so many things happened here and there... Things that would probably have killed him but anyway.

 

"So stupid"- He muttered and spotted the cupcake (that was a plushie, he later discovered) on the TV monitors.

 

 _'No way'_ \- He thought bitterly as he grabbed his bag and started to walk away... And away... and he went back, grabbed the cupcake and left the office with a blush.

 

 _'I am so weak, Mike -the weak- Schmidt'_ \- He scorned himself mentally

 

William was outside and when he saw Mike with the muffin he smiled and exclaimed jokingly:

 

"Awwwwwww, you adorable muffin man, I knew you loved something"

"You shut the fuck up and come here"- Mike smirked as he hugged him

 

As he said the last goodbyes to his friends, he looked one last time to the pizzeria where his nightmares took place. For the first time, Mike Schmidt felt a rush of excitement, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was gone and his friends were free. Now Mike had to find another job but one thing is for sure: He won't be a night guard any more.


End file.
